The Good Samaritan Complex
by Wapitihart
Summary: The group has a bit of good luck, the only question is, how long will it last?


You could always smell them before you saw them, at least if the wind was right, and today, the wind was ripe with them.

Hand gripped around his weapon a little tighter, while the other hand was wrapped comfortably around a small, warm hand. Turning his head, to make sure there was no one at their backs, he'd kneel down to be eye level with the little girl he had in tow. **"Alright sweetheart, Daddies gotta go handle some things. You know what to do right?" **He'd bring up his hand to clear away a smudge from the girls face, trying to wrestle out a smile. **"Yes daddy. I know whadda do." **She'd say, smiling back, she'd let go of his hand and crawl down into the makeshift shelter he had made.

When he was sure she was safe and inside, he'd close the door, sigh heavily, and say a little prayer over her safety while he was gone. They had stayed in this area since the beginning, Derek had a small chunk of land he had inherited, and when this all started he immediately took himself and Penelope up there. It was secluded, and had a panoramic view of the city, a view of who could've been coming up after them. Usually it was just the walkers that strayed up the mountain, they were easy to get rid of. It was the ones that still had a functioning brain he had to worry about.

The past few days Derek had noticed a group of people, not more then 15 at the most, at the base of the mountain, making their way up, towards them. From a distance, he couldn't tell if they were the kind he'd make allies with, or the kind he'd have to kill. As of yet, all the people he'd met, had been of the latter sort. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he'd make his way slowly down the mountain, hoping to cut them off before they made it too far up.

Before they discovered his cabin, and Penelope.

Knocking an arrow into place, he'd take up a spot he knew would be the route this group would bottleneck to. It wasn't too easy, but it wouldn't be too hard on the kids and women in the group either, it was the perfect place to cut them off. Taking up his place, and placing his hands on the grip and clipping the release to the nock, he'd pull back, and wait, in silence.

It was only seconds he sat until he felt something sharp poke the back of his head, **"Git up. Slowly. Take your release off yer bow." **A heavy country accent prodded at him as the poking sensation moved to his back as he stood. Turning his head slowly as he un-nocked his release, he got a few seconds glance at the man who had caught him off guard. He had shaggy, dark hair, and circles under his eyes for miles, a dirty jean vest and a crossbow. A country boy for sure. With another nudge of his crossbow, the other man motioned for him to walk down to the path he had been watching. He had two choices, fight his way out now, or wait and see if these folks would spare him. He'd clench his fist, they wouldn't spare him, no one these days would. He'd fight, he had to, he had to get back to Penny.

Before he could turn and land the first blow however, a yell from below, where the others were, caused the crossbow man to forget about him and run down the hill. Derek took this chance to turn and begin to scramble back up the hill, grabbing his bow, he'd start to climb up the steep hill. His momentum would cease though, as soon as he heard the sounds of a baby crying, mixed in with yells of adults and the terrifying growls and screeches of walkers. He contemplated just leaving them, to fend for themselves, but, those damn heartstrings of his ached for the screams of that baby. Telling himself silently Penny was ok, she was in the shelter, he'd nock another arrow, and run down the hill in the direction of the voices and noises. Jumping over downed logs, and around large bushes, he came across the group he had wanted to 'greet' from before, Crossbow guy in the midst, and an ass ton of walkers.

Running to a nearby tree, he'd aim his bow and fire it into one of the walkers heads, letting the short, grey haired lady push it off of her. Grabbing another arrow, he'd nock it, and aim at a walker stumbling towards a young man, holding a baby. Letting it loose, it hit the walker in the back of the head, causing it to all forward immediately. Retrieving an arrow from the grey haired ladies walker, he'd put it back on the notch, and turning, he'd pull the string back, only to be knocked back from the full force of a punch he hadn't been expecting. A walker tackle maybe, but not a punch. Stumbling backwards, he'd hold his hand up to stop any other attacks that may be coming his way, but there were none.

Leaning over slightly, hand cupping his nose, he looked at the group, every weapon was aimed at him, as if he hadn't just been there, helping them take out the walkers. He shook his head, and raised his hands above his head, bow and all, sighing. A tall man, fully bearded, walked towards him, weapon aimed at his head the entire time. **"Why did you help us?" ** He asked, his face twisted in confusion, as were most of the other groups' faces. Derek would shrug, his head turned slightly to look at the baby. **"I heard the baby crying, I- I couldn't turn away." **His face turned back to the bearded man, looking him in the eyes, **"Or did I make a mistake?" **For a few brief seconds, Derek thought he was going to die right there, his head blown away by this angry man, and Penelope would have to fend for herself.

And that's when the despair set in. What if? What if he were to die here and now, Penny would be alone, or perhaps this group would find her, and then what? Would they blow her away too? Panic filled his eyes briefly as they flickered up the mountain, behind the bearded man.

The bearded man's eyes narrowed momentarily as if fighting an imaginary battle inside, he'd lower his weapon, turning away from him and motioning to the crossbow man, grey haired lady, and a black lady with a sword. They stood in a tight formation, talking in low tones, Derek looked around at the other members of the group, all of them looking a little worse for wear. The baby though, looked healthy and happy. Attention turned back to the small group, which he would conclude was the four senior leaders of this rag tag bunch, as they broke, all holstering their weapons, and motioning to the others to follow suit.

The bearded man pointed to the man with the crossbow, **"He told me you were waiting for us in an ambush, why?" **

Derek looked at him and answered straight-faced, **"Wouldn't you have done the same thing?"**

The bearded man leaned backward, bringing his hand up to his beard and stroked it once, **"Fair enough.. " **He'd let out, before looking at the grey haired woman, who nodded, then to the crossbow man, who nodded as well, before turning to keep an eye on the surroundings. The bearded man's face into a serious tone, **"How many walkers have you killed?"**

**"I don't keep track, more than a couple dozen I'd expect." **Derek replied, his head turning slightly in confusion, was this some sort of test?

**"How many humans have you killed?" **The man asked another question, more serious then the last.

Derek's jaw clenched, eyes never leaving the other man's, **"Seven." ** Angry voice cracked slightly at the end, he wasn't proud of it, but god damnit it had to be done.

**"Why?" **The bearded man's eyes seemed to be lit with flame, as he looked at Derek with a sort of disgust, but that same disgust reflecting in his own eyes.

**"They- " **Derek had to stop to look away, why was he telling these people why he had committed such an act? To get back to Penny, this was all for Penny. He'd take a deep breath, before returning his eyes to the other mans'. **"I have a daughter, and they- they tried.." **His fists began to clench, and the other man seemed to take notice, the rage in his eyes seemed to dwindle into something else, not pity but, understanding. The man turned to the others and nodded, and they all seemed to relax, though not by much.

**"I-" **Derek started but stopped, was he really about to offer hospitality to the people who just interrogated him? He would sigh, yes, because the baby needed somewhere to rest. God damnit.. **"I have a cabin at the top, it has food, and water."** The offer put him on the receiving end of stares, the bearded man bounded over to him, his eyes almost pleading now, so different then before.

**"We'd be obliged." **He'd say, turning to the others, who were gathering their things. Derek would motion with his head up the hill, and lead the group, praying that when Penny came out, they'd let her be.

Before taking more than a few steps though, he'd turn looking at the bearded man, **"I need your word, and from all your people that none of them will bring any harm to my daughter." **His voice was low, and fierce, this was the only thing he was worried about, if it was just him, it wouldn't have mattered, but with Penny in the picture.

The bearded man nodded, reaching out a hand, **"I will personally deal with it if anything happens." **

Derek grabbed his hand and shook it, **"I'll hold you to it then.." **He paused not knowing the man's, or any other names.

**"Rick." **He'd answer.

**"Derek." **Loosening his grip, he'd nod to Rick, and continue leading them upwards. All the while still praying for this to finally be a good thing that happened to him and Penny.

God knows they deserved it.


End file.
